


The New Doctor

by SciFiSlashFreak



Series: Supernatural Stories I Should Never Write [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Doctor!Cas, M/M, Oh My God someone stop me, Sam/Cas Unrequited, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had run from him. He had never thought, dared to hope that he would see him again. And now that he was here in front of him he didn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on another site. Working on transferring things over here. I changed it slightly from my original posting on the other site. Hopefully its an improvement.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Up to season 5 of both SPN And DW, I have a fez, a bowtie, and a trench coat. What I do not own is either of these wonderful series. All I own is the words I write and ask you do not claim them as your own or repost them or copy them without permission.
> 
> Enjoy!

He looked down at the body dead body of a man he had never thought he would see again. A man he had left behind. A man he had never thought, dared to hope he would see again. A man he had, and still did love.  
"Dean" he sighed looking down at the man "You couldn't just leave well enough alone. You had to come looking for me." He placed a hand on his cheek "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Out of the way!" Sam voice came and he was pushed aside by the young man as he felt for Dean's pulse. "I thought you said we were at the end of the universe Doctor."  
Sam said "Does the end of the universe still have humans... and if it does do they typically dress in torn jeans and metcallica T-shirts?"

"He must have jumped on while we stopped in Cardiff." He explained, never taking his eyes off the body "He held on while we went through the vortex... How very like him." He smiled softly to himself.

"You know him?" Sam asked

"Yes, I travelled with him awhile ago. Along with Joanna."

"Wait Jo? So this is Dean? The Dean?" Sam said turning to the body with a look of awe.

"Yes Sam."

Sam stood "I'm sorry Doctor, but there's..." he placed an arm on his shoulder "There's no pulse. He's dea-"

"Huuuuh" came the sound of someone gasping for air. Of someone taking a breath of new life.

He sighed, so he hadn't been wrong. He had so hoped. "Doctor?" came the voice he knew so well even after all this time.

Sam turned to face Dean expression shocked "How... but... you... Doctor?"

"Hello Dean."

Green eyes took in the sight of Sam standing close to him, arm still placed on his shoulder and narrowed "And who the hell are you?"

"Sam Wesson"

"Captain Dean Winchester. Pleasure to meet you Sam Wesson."

He sighed in exaperation, his eyes rolling "Not this again."

"What?" Dean said getting himself off the ground, a smirk on his face "I'm just introducing myself."

He began to slowly walks towards him and Sam muttered something about leaving his jacket in the TARDIS before leaving them alone. "Doctor," Dean said his face calm.

"Captain," he said hestintly not sure what to do. What to say.

"New look I see." Dean said scanning his new body up and down. When he was done he flashed him a smile that made both of his hearts skip a beat "I like it"

"Yes a situation arose after I..."

"After you left me?" Dean asked, falsley calm.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" He spat, a hurt look on his face.

"More than you can ever know." He said pleading with him silently to understand.

"Just..." Dean sighed, running fingers through his hair "Just tell me why?"

"I think you know why Dean."

His face fell "Can you fix it?"

He looked away "I... I don't believe so. You, Dean Winchester are a question that's never been posed before, so I... for once, have no answer."

"And what exactly am I?"

"I think you know Dean."

"Just.. Say it out loud for me Doctor."

"A fixed point."

Dean nodded "How?"

"Jo. She absorbed the vortex... You must understand Dean it was done out of love."

Dean nodded "Where is she anyway? I say the list of dead at Canary Warf and it said... but that can't be true right. You would never let that happen."

"She is safe in an alternative universe. Her, Ellen, even a version of Bobby. Adam went along as well, they're happy together last I saw."

Dean smiled "That's good. I'm happy for them." He sighed "Are... Am I gonna be left on some remote planet all alone again Doc?"

"No... Not again. Never again."

Dean smiled and pulled him in for a hug "I missed ya Doc."

"And I you Dean."

.  
.

By the TARDIS Sam stood in the open doorway, a small, sad, defeated smile on his face "Yeah, good 'ol Dean."


End file.
